The Wraith
by Jade Wylkyns
Summary: Naruto keeps on getting macabre memories from Kyubi and it's eating away at his sanity. Kakashi is only trying to help the boy slong with many others but what if the misunderstanding is too great? What will happen then? No parental. No yaoi.


Yo. This is Jade and I just thought I might try out this new idea. The excerpt below is actually the beginning of the first chapter. This idea just popped into my head while I was doing my Calculus homework and I decided to write just a part of it since I couldn't really concentrate on my homework. The partial derivatives were driving me crazy - seriously, they are asking me to find level curves and graph three-variable functions! Man, and I don't even need to know those things to get 5 on AP Calculus BC test I'll be taking next May. Anyways, enough with that ranting. So here I am, writing out a random idea at four o'clock in the morning.

_He looked around him, his red slitted eyes scanning the parameters. Piles of corpses were scattered around him in a gruesome manner and crimson blood dyed the ground red. He licked his lips in euphoric joy as he savored the taste of blood in his mouth, dripping down his chin. After making sure there was no more humans he could devour, he let out an ecstatic howl and crouched to leap away from the lifeless terrain when a small movement caught his keen eyes._

_It was a little girl, barely seven years old, and she looked at him with absolute terror in her eyes. She opened her small mouth to scream but he was behind her in a flash and grabbed her, feeling every beat of her heart in his hand. The girl started to cry as he let out a sadistic grin and licked her face, relishing every bit of the girl's terror. He squeezed his hand and his sharp nails drew beads of blood, the metallic aroma serving to delight him even more. He licked the blood from the child's arms, his unnaturally sharp incisor drawing a fine red line. He pressed down his nails - no, claws - into the girl's fragile chest and snapped her ribcage. He girded his hand around the pumping heart and yanked it out of the girl's body, squirting blood everywhere. Chomping down into the warm heart, he looked at the glazed eyes of the freshly dead girl and flicked away the corpse onto the pile of deads._

_The warmth of the blood flooded his body, racing down his veins like a drug, and he felt as though he just swallowed a whole bottle of soldier pills. With rejuvenated strength, he gleefully tooke in the heinous sight before him and leaped away, leaving behind his mirthful laugh that let out hollow echo in the village now devoid of life._

Oh, and you'll learn who 'he' is in the first chapter if you didn't already figure that out. Also, just so you know, this is not Naruto - Kakashi parental fic nor is it yaoi. I'm not homophobic or anything but I'm just not interested in it. I tolerate it - two of my guy friends are going out - but I personally am not against nor for it. Another thing, I like to follow the cannon quite closely but it will diverge at parts and amalgamate in others. There may or may not be original characters but as of now, I have no plans of such. There will be no character bashing in this story and I'll probably not show favoritism for select characters. But then again, I might change my mind (but I'm adamant about no character bashing).

I'm going to try to make this story contain some morals and themes. I like stories where the characters not only improve physically but also mentally and emotionally. This story may seem like dark Naruto fic but it's actually not. Naruto has his share of troubles just as Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and all others do. Some things are just hard to take and the only choices you have is either break down or withdraw, but just because there's some apathy going on doesn't make it dark Naruto fic.

There will not be any sexual content in this story. In fact, I still haven't made up my mind about pairings but as of now, I'm inclining more to no pairing. Please tell me which one you wish for either by reviews or PM. However, there still will be mature part about this, both physically and mentally (and I mean gruesome scenes by physically), since I want some serious emotional turmoils for my characters. Yes, I'm a sadistic bastard. I hear that a lot from my friends and I agree with them. So, if you guys dislike unstable emotions and occasional repugnant scenes, then you might not want to read this fic. But otherwise, my story will be mostly clean (but there still will be some cussing here and there since they come as package deal with fluctuating emotions).

Lastly, please understand if my updates are sporadic because first of all, this is not a lucrative position seeing as I get no salary for this. Next, I'm pretty busy thanks to my lovely English teacher and Math teacher. Moreover, I have to do my NHD, Science Olympiad and study for AMC 12, SAT, ACT, AP Calculus BC, and AP Physics C tests. Being in the school Student Council just adds on to all those pressures. My life is hectic and with all-day swim meets every now and then along with my overly tough coach does not help either. He screamed at me today because I was ten minutes late to practice due to complications. Seriously, we swim three hours a day so what difference will ten minutes make? I mean, we don't even swim in first ten minutes. We only warm up with medicine balls. Waking up at five o'clock after sleeping at three is not easy! (Our Saturday practice starts at six o'clock in the morning and I had to work on my essay for my English class! Gah).

Thanks for reading this rather boring ranting of mine and I hope you guys read the rest of the story. I'll try to update as regularly as I can but no promises.

* The first chapter will probably be posted in couple days, but again, no promises.

Ja ne

- Jade Wylkyns


End file.
